The Last Seventy-Two Hours
by LALALALOVEmee
Summary: Sequel to The First-Seventy-Two Hours. In her whole lifetime, Sakura has been caught in Itachi's Tsukuyomi twice. This is the second time: This was it. He was dying. And he was spending his last strands of chakra creating this illusion for her. /Tragedy; Character death; Itasaku
1. After Hour I (Prologue)

A/N: Welcome to the sequel of **The First Seventy-Two Hours**! If you haven't read the prequel yet, I suggest you read that first. I will be referring back to the first series a lot.

**Responses to Non-Member Reviews **(From: The First Seventy-Two Hours' Last Chapter)

To **Guest**: Thank you so much! :)  
To **onyxemeraldninja**: Thank you for your compliments! That's alright! I'm very happy that you finished reading the first season!  
To **Sam**: Thank you! I'm so glad you liked it! ^^

Thanks for reviewing!

**Warning I: **This _is _a tragedy. I'm sorry. :(  
**Warning II: **Character death. Yep. In the first chapter.

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

**After Hour I (Prologue) **

_Hurry...Hurry!_

"Sakura-chan! Wait up!" Naruto called, sprinting to catch up.

She raced through the forest, clumsily breaking branches and cutting her skin on twigs in her haste.

_Damn it, faster! _

She could sense two chakra signatures a short distance in front of her, and she knew pretty damn well who they belonged to.

_…__There! _

Standing in the middle of the forest opening were two people she recognized all too well.

She launched herself off the branch and landed roughly in between the two men.

One of them spoke up. The younger one. Sasuke.

"Sakura," he acknowledged, a rare thing for the ex-Konoha nin. "Good timing. There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

She ignored him, something that would have been considered rare back in the days. But it wasn't "back in the days" anymore. No, right now, there was someone who mattered even more in her life –and this someone was _dying_.

"Itachi!" She turned her back to Sasuke and dropped to her knees beside the cold, pale man. "You idiot! Why?"

There were just too many things on her mind. She had so much she wanted to say to him, so much she wanted to ask him.

_"Why are you dying?" _  
_"I thought you were strong!" _  
_"What about the kisses you promised?" _  
_"What am I supposed to do from now on?"_

It was all just so frustrating, but a soothing yet fleeting touch from Itachi and the nostalgic yet stern expression he gives her manages to calm her. The next moment, she freezes.

Realizing what had paralyzed Sakura, Sasuke froze as well.

Itachi had put Sakura under a genjutsu –under the Tsukuyomi.

Sasuke can't grasp the reason why his brother would do such a thing. He barely had enough chakra left, so why waste it on Sakura –little old _Sakura_- in his last moments?

He hardly had enough time to pity Sakura before the Tsukuyomi ended. Shortly after, Sakura slumped onto Itachi's body.

He smirked. _Of course, Sakura can't handle it. _He was about to go check up on the medic nin –she is necessary in order for his plans to go smoothly- but then, to his astonishment, she lifts herself up and places a hand on his brother's cheek in a gentle, yet mournful, manner. His brother, of course, was dead.

But he was smiling.

He doesn't think it possible for his brother to waste his precious chakra on a genjutsu and not cause any harm. More than the victory of his long-term goal, he was more immersed in his curiosity of what had just happened.

The sound of two pairs of feet landing brought his attention away from the kunoichi. He saw them, both his previous friend and teacher, but did not acknowledge them. His attention returned back to the girl.

She was standing, facing him with a fist offered in his direction. He braced himself for what appeared to be her revenge, but there was no attack. Instead, she patiently made her way over to him, hand still outstretched.

When she got to him, she turned her hand over and slowly opened her fist. His eyes widened when he saw what she was holding.

In her hand was a symbol.

The symbol of the sharingan.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I know a lot of you might hate me right now orz. I'm sorry! While the first series was more focused on humour, the sequel is more serious. I hope you guys are okay with it. If not, I'm super duper sorry! I'll try to make it work out! I promise! Please tell me your opinion on this! Thanks!


	2. 1st - 6th Hour

**Responses to Non-Member Reviews  
**To **Guest**: I'm glad you're so eager! :) Here is the next chapter!  
To **Animelover3232**: I'm relieved that you're okay with it! And it's fine!

Thanks for reviewing!

**Standard Disclaimers ****Apply**

* * *

**The First Hour: Beginning**

The familiar landscape was nostalgic to her senses.

She was back in the realm of the Tsukuyomi.

Unlike the first time she had been brought into this mysterious world, the ground and trees have already been blessed with colour. It was a small tweak he had made last time to spike up the illusion. It was a little gift just for her, and he remembered that.

Sakura glanced down and was not surprised to see her arms empty. The body she had previously been holding onto had moved to stand behind her, towering over her crouching form.

"Welcome back," he murmurs, lips barely moving.

With a sad smile, she replies, "I'm back."

* * *

**The Second Hour: Reunion**

He is unscathed in this world, a true lie in comparison to his body in the real world. He hides his scars and wounds because he does not want to concern her any further. After all, he was dying. It wouldn't be very pleasant to see his fatal injuries for a whole "seventy-two hours" before finally seeing death fall upon him. It would be agonizing for her.

She is a little pleased that he hid them, but she is angry at the same time. Seeing him so healthy like this makes her think their reunion would last forever.

But it won't, and she wants to yell at him, punch him, kick him for deceiving her like this.

* * *

**The Third Hour: Brother**

"We just met each other again," she mutters, biting back any sudden outbursts that could ruin their encounter.

"I know." For a dying man, his voice seemed calm.

"So why?" She couldn't hold it back as her voice cracked with desperation.

"It was inevitable." His answer caused her to seethe in anger.

"How do you think _dying_ would ever solve the problem?"

"I had no choice. It was either the village or myself who suffered his wrath."

"And so you chose yourself."

"I considered my ANBU position above all others...Perhaps I fail as an older brother."

At that, she sighed. "No."

"No?" He didn't normally like having people defy him, but she was different. She was special, so he wanted to hear her out.

"No. You protected him. I think you are a wonderful older brother."

And she's never seen him smile so genuinely before.

* * *

**The Fourth Hour: Bittersweet**

She stares at him as if he would disappear any second.

"Why are you giving me such a look, Sakura?" he questions, voice mischievous.

She glares at him in order to hide the surprise of hearing him say her name again. It was both pleasing yet mournful to the ear. Just the thought of not being able to hear his voice again frustrates her.

"No reason."

"I'm not going yet."

"W-what?"

He steps closer to her and brushes the back of his fingers against her cheek warmly, reassuringly.

"I'm still here, so don't think about anything sad. Just focus on me."

That might be the most bittersweet thing he has ever said.

* * *

**The Fifth Hour: Uchiha**

"Why don't you tell me how you have been?"

"Me?"

He gives her a look that questions her sanity, one that says "who else?"

"Well…the usual. Missions, hospital shifts, training…"

"Did anything happen after last time?"

She tilts her head to the side, wondering what he means by that, before remembering her conversation with Tsunade.

"When I told her you found out about the…secret mission, she just smiled as if she knew it would happen. Of course, she was…a little…mad that you didn't come back, but she just shrugged it off while muttering 'Uchihas…'"

"There's nothing wrong with being an Uchiha," he deadpanned.

She looked at him, calculating her response and challenging him in her own little way. He stared back, not willing to back down.

"Of course," she finally smirked.

It was a fleeting moment of playfulness, and probably a fake one too, but it was the only chance they had to grasp what little happiness they had left.

* * *

**The Sixth Hour: Mission**

"So what secret mission are you on this time?"

That pulled her spirits back down, and the playful smile she previously wore lowered into a thin line of indifference.

"'To retrieve the corpse of Uchiha Itachi'."

He didn't seem surprised.

"Is that it?"

"'And to bring back Uchiha Sasuke'."

"Relaying top-secret information to me seems to be a habit of yours, Sakura."

"I've said it before: You are not my enemy. Besides, you've probably already felt our presences long before."

He didn't deny that fact, because he absolutely loved it when she knew so much about him and his abilities. "It was very kind of you to leave your team and rush to me."

"If I was going at their pace, you'd be dead by the time I arrived…and I wouldn't want that."

He never did like her depressed expression; it took away from her fiery spirit.

"Come." He grabs her hand and starts pulling her away.

"Where are we going?"

He turned back slightly to satisfy her inquiry. "To the garden."

* * *

A/N: Why do teachers love to assign everything at the same time? :) Anyway, so sorry about the late update! Each chapter will contain 6 "hours" from now on. This is just so that the numbers work out in the end. :D Thanks for reading! Looking forward to reviews!


	3. 7th - 12th Hour

**Non-Member Responses**

To **Guest**: I hope so too! D;**  
**

Thanks for reviewing!

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

**The Seventh Hour: Garden**

"So you added one in. Glad you listened to my advice," she smirked with triumph.

"Hn," he groaned.

Even from a distance, she could smell the pleasant aroma of the flowers, but there was also something else. "This scent…cherry blossoms?"

Itachi didn't need to say anything because the next moment, they were greeted with the view of a large cherry blossom tree standing in the midst of numerous species of flowers.

"Colourful," she commented.

"Anything for you," Itachi responded dryly. Then, more seriously, "Do you like it?"

She faced him so he could see just how grateful she was. "Yes! I love it!"

* * *

**The Eighth Hour: Beautiful**

Seeing both the cherry blossom tree and the rosette, Itachi was absolutely astounded. The pink petals floated around gracefully, highlighting her body. The colours from the garden complimented her light skin and bright eyes. Before he could stop himself, his mouth opened and…

"Beautiful."

At the realization of his words, she immediately flushed, but quickly brushed it off. "Yeah! It _is_ beautiful."

_Idiot, _Sakura cursed, _he was talking about the garden! _

_Idiot_, Itachi mentally teased, _I was talking about you_.

* * *

**The Ninth Hour: Artist**

It may all be an illusion, but she has never seen anything so real before. The petals were soft to the touch and aromatically pleasant to the senses. Calming, relaxing, and pleasing were all words she never thought she'd be using in the Tsukuyomi, but this mind-made garden really deserved them. Although she was initially the one who suggested the idea of adding a garden in to spice this world up a bit, she found it shocking that he actually took her advice, and that he took it to this extent...

...because this was absolutely exquisite.

Now how could a so-called criminal create such a work of art?

"I can be an artist when I want to," he informs amusingly, reading her mind perfectly. "I have quite the fine eye."

"I can see that. I mean, just look at these flowers!"

_Not only the flowers_, he muses, eyeing Sakura up and down. _I have quite a fine taste in women as_ _well_.

* * *

**The Tenth Hour: Romantic**

"You even planted red roses," she comments, gently brushing the leaves while being careful of the thorns.

"I did not plant them. I merely created them via brainwaves."

"Whatever you say," she laughs. "I didn't take you to be the romantic type though."

"You say that after all the kisses we've shared?" He raises an eyebrow at her in a teasing manner, and she struggles to hide her embarrassment at his words.

"That was hardly romantic! It was more…" she cuts herself off, unable to describe the peculiar interactions they had shared.

"More?" he urges her on, amused by her reaction.

She scrunches her nose. "...Vulturous?"

"Sakura, I think you mean voluptuous."

"Nope, I'm pretty sure I mean what I said."

"Oh? Was it not the least bit sensual?" He takes a step forward menacingly, a dark smile on his lips.

"Yep! Definitely vulturous!"

* * *

**The Eleventh Hour: Rose**

The truth was, he couldn't help but put the roses in when he thought of the rosette being restricted by his rose vines. The first time he had put her under his genjutsu, he had bounded her up with them. Her skin had been marred with pricks all over the place, and although he hadn't exactly relished in the fact that he had hurt her, he really couldn't help but stare at the lovely contrast between her blood and the skin that it had decorated. It had been a magnificent view.

And he wouldn't mind bringing it back.

But it wasn't the right time. In fact, there wouldn't be any more time left. He doubts she would want their last hours to be spent the same way their first hours were spent. With that in mind, he tries to initiate a conversation, something he knew she would thoroughly enjoy.

* * *

**The Twelfth Hour: Conversation**

"So Sakura…"

"So Itachi…"

They both stop in their tracks and look at each other. Apparently, they both had the same idea.

"You may go first."

"No, you."

They continue to stare at each other, urging each other through their expressions.

"I insist."

"Well, I demand."

"That isn't very nice," he chuckles, "but if the princess demands it, then I will start."

She puffed out her chest in a childish manner. "That's what I thought. And don't call me princess."

"Of course, princess."

She aimed a punch towards his face, which he playfully caught. He took this to his advantage and pulled her to his side. "Sit down. Let us talk."

Smiling, she pulled her wrist from his grasp and sat beside him on the bench that had miraculously appeared.

The things he uses his "brainwaves" on...

* * *

A/N: SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THIS SUPER LATE UPDATE. I know I say this every time, but it's 'cause I'm late every time. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will work hard on the next update ASAP, however because it is exam week, please don't get your hopes up (I think you guys know that by now OTL). Thank you for putting up with me! Looking forward to reviews! Have a nice day!


	4. 13th - 18th Hour

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

**The Thirteenth Hour: Plans I**

"What do you plan on doing from now on?" It was a very cliché conversation-starter, but with Sakura, anything boring can turn interesting in a blink of an eye.

"What else? Helping people out, going on missions…Tsunade-sama did plan on having me teach a class or two," she chatted.

"On medical techniques?"

"Yep. She says it's important to train the next generation well. Besides, the pay's pretty good."

"It seems like you'll be busy."

"Definitely. Especially with Sasuke's retrieval…" she paused for a bit, wondering if she should continue. He wisely gave her time to sort things out in her head.

Eventually, she spoke again. "We're...planning on bringing him back."

"When?"

"Right after..._this_ is over. Of course, we were always prepared to have him back, but now we're getting desperate. Konoha needs the Uchiha's blood limit back before anyone else gets it, or worst…"

"Worst?"

"They all disappear. Especially since…you're like this now."

He thought she would be crying for his sake, but he is both glad and disappointed to see her face dry of any tears.

* * *

**The Fourteenth Hour: Gloomy**

"I see…I apologize for my foolish brother's behaviour."

She puts a hand on his shoulder. "Don't. I already told you. You're a great older brother." If it were any other person, he would have flinched and pushed them away. Heck, he wouldn't have even let them_ touch_ him.

He hopes she understands just how special she is.

But just in case she can't read this minuscule clue, he places his own hand on top of hers securely.

"That does not mean I cannot cover for his mistakes."

She shrugs. "Suit yourself. Be gloomy if you want."

Gloomy? Did she just call her "gloomy"?

_Cheeky brat_.

* * *

**The Fifteenth Hour: Plans II**

She turns to him. "What about you?"

"Hn?"

"What's been happening with you lately? I can't really ask about…what you plan on doing from now on…'cause…never mind."

He offers a sad smile in an attempt to deliver the message across that _it's okay, _that he's not mad.

"I've been preparing," he says simply.

"For what?"

"This." He seems pretty pleased with his rather vague answer. Luckily for him, she understands.

"So you've been taunting your little brother into killing you and researching about flowers to make a garden in your genjutsu?"

"Basically."

She hasn't realized it before, mostly because of all the information and rumours surrounding him honouring his murderous persona, but she's come to the conclusion that…

Itachi is an idiot.

* * *

**The Sixteenth Hour: Irony**

"What am I supposed to do with you?" she sighs. "Right, I can't do much. You're dying."

"I think we are over that fact by now, but what were you planning on doing to me?" The slight raise in his tone indicates that he is teasing her, urging her into thinking something _underneath _the underneath.

"Well, I was actually planning on disposing of you myself, but I guess your brother beat me to it."

He loved how she could joke about his oncoming death. It was both amusing and cruel, two things he absolutely adored about Sakura.

"Too bad. Try harder next time."

"I'll keep that in mind," she smirks coldly, understanding the irony behind his words.

After all, there won't be a next time.

* * *

**The Seventeenth Hour: Adorable**

"Well, since there's nothing else we can do, let's just spend the rest of these 'hours' at ease."

"That's what we've been doing for a while now," he points out.

"Then let's just carry on."

The next few moments are spent in peace and silence, until she decides to be a little daring and spreads herself across the bench, placing her head neatly on his lap. She glances up to see his reaction, and is quite happy with herself when she is met with his surprised expression.

"What is this?"

"Nothing much, just carrying on," she grins cheekily.

And he finds it adorable. Absolutely adorable.

* * *

**The Eighteenth Hour: Short**

"I bet Sasuke's super confused. He's probably dying to know what we're doing."

"Luckily for him, the anguish will only last for a few seconds," Itachi states. To an outsider, their little genjutsu would only last for a few short moments after all.

"On the other hand, for us…"

"Seventy-two hours," he finishes for her, bending low to peck her on the forehead, inhaling the lovely scent of her hair in the process.

"Too short in my opinion," she mumbles, savouring the soft touch of his lips.

His expression softens. "I see you've learned how to express your opinions."

She growls in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. "Shut up and kiss me already."

* * *

A/N: I will never give up on this story. BELIEVE IT! Thanks for reading! Always looking forward to reviews! ^^ Enjoy your summer!


	5. 19th - 24th Hour

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

**The Nineteenth Hour: Plans III**

"What if you survived? What would you do?"

He sighs. "Sakura, you know that's impossible." He doesn't want her to build up any strange ideas, any false hope.

"I know. I'm just saying. You asked me about what I have in plan, so it's only fair that I ask you back. Besides, there's no guarantee that _I'll_ survive another day. I'm a ninja."

He doubts his little brother would kill her, mostly because he knows about the skills she possesses. To him, she is useful. He does not mention this however, because he knows she will be angry with Sasuke, and Itachi wants anything but her to be angry right now.

"If I were to survive -which is highly unlikely- I would…"

"You would?" she anticipates with bright eyes.

"I'm not telling."

He turns away from the scowling kunoichi.

He doesn't want her to be angry, but a little teasing can't be too bad. Besides, how can he tell her his future plans of stealing her away and living together somewhere far, far away from this mess?

* * *

**The Twentieth Hour: Boredom**

She stands up abruptly, arms crossed over her chest. "Okay. I can't take this anymore."

"Take what?"

"This is bor-"

"Don't say it," he snaps.

"Say what?"

"You were about to say I'm boring, weren't you?"

"Not _you_, THIS."

She might as well have been insulting him, because insulting his creation was just as bad as insulting the great mastermind himself.

"You said it was boring last time as well." To any other person, his expression would seem like his usual stoic and blank face, but to Sakura who has come across way too many Uchiha's than she would like to in her lifetime, she understood.

This was the Uchiha way of sulking.

"Listen, I know it would be better to spend our time all romantically cuddled up and stuff, but you know me. I _can't_ sit still –unless it's an operation, in which I would be _standing_ still."

"Are you implying you would like to operate on my body?" He starts unzipping his robe, revealing the mesh shirt that barely covered his lovely, delicious-looking-

"NO! Besides, it'd be too late anyway…" She hated how every little thing they talked about ended up being pessimistic. "What I'm trying to say is…let's do something fun!"

* * *

**The Twenty-First Hour: Fun**

"Define 'fun'."

She briefly recalled their hide-and-seek games and their little sparring adventures. "You know…like what we did last time!"

"Last time? You mean the torturing and the kissing?" He seemed serious.

She immediately flushed. "No! Not that!"

"Was that not fun?" His expression hinted that yes, he was still very serious.

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

He chuckled a little, breaking his stoic façade. "I was just kidding. What did you have in mind?"

She smiled boldly and answered with the excitement of a child. "Let's spar! I've got some sick new moves to beat you with!"

He smirked. "I'm looking forward to that."

* * *

**The Twenty-Second Hour: Foreplay**

"I'll let you start first this time," she offers out of pride. "Just to be fair."

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?" He runs a hand through his hair. "But no, I couldn't do that. Ladies first."

"Come on, _princess_, I insist," she taunts.

He wasn't having any of it.

"_I'm_ the princess? Last time I checked, a sassy, little, pink-haired brat was the real princess."

His teasing remark was reciprocated nicely with her own.

"Princesses dress themselves nicely. Aren't you the one with the long hair and dress right now? Talk about a fashionista."

"It's a cloak."

"You keep telling yourself that."

His smile was sly.

Retaliating back and forth, it was just like the foreplay right before the main act. Oh, he was going to have so much fun.

* * *

**The Twenty-Third Hour: Attack**

"Can you just shut up and attack already?" she pesters, annoyed at the fact that they had been arguing for an hour over who should initiate the spar.

"Only if you come at me first," he flashed his prince-charming smile. Although he usually hated wasting time, arguing like this didn't irritate him at all. Instead, it was the opposite. He was having fun.

On the contrary, she was seething in anger. Stomping up to him, she yelled, "If you don't attack me right this instant, I'm going to hit you."

"Too bad for you, I'm not going to attack you."

That did it. She attacked him.

Which also coincidentally started the spar.

As she continued to (attempt to) hit him, he dodged every incoming attack. They went on like that for a few moments before she realized what she had just done.

Pausing in her motions, she cried out, "Aw man! I attacked you first, didn't I?"

He grabbed her wrists, successfully restraining her. "Yes, which means I can attack you now."

Then he kissed her.

* * *

**The Twenty-Fourth Hour: Hide-and-Seek**

"So that was…a successful…spar, I guess," she says to herself, blushing as the memory of their kiss resurfaced in her mind. After he had kissed her, she had tried to slap him, but he had suddenly disappeared into thin air.

So they were playing hide-and-seek now, Fun Activity #2 on their list of "Fun Things We Did Last Time, Omitting Any Form of Making Out and Torture". (Although Fun Activity #1, sparring, had teetered on the edge of "Omitting Any Form of Making Out".)

She knew the same trick would not work twice. Clutching her chest in faked pain was a dumb idea to begin with, but because she knew Itachi was slightly (very) perverted, she knew it would work.

But doing it again wouldn't make him slip up and give his chakra signature away.

Maybe she could clutch her… _No, no more clutching in pain! _

She was smarter than this. She just needed time.

* * *

A/N: So this year, I decided to torture myself a little bit ('cause you know me and my masochistic urges) and sign up for summer school! Yay! Fun! ...Anyway, thanks for reading! Please leave reviews! Have a nice day!


End file.
